


chemistry (or the lack of it)

by shadowcat500



Series: Plaguetober 2020 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alchemy, Comedy, Gen, Plague Doctors, Plaguetober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: Dahlia starts arguing with a random inn patron about the definition of alchemy.
Series: Plaguetober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948417
Kudos: 1





	chemistry (or the lack of it)

**Author's Note:**

> 10/10 Alchemy

“I’m just _saying_ -”

“What you’re saying is wrong!”

From the other side of the room, Rian lets out a loud groan as the argument restarts itself for the tenth time. Kuriko is staying in her and Dahlia’s room, but Dahlia had come back down to the main room of the inn solely to restart the argument that had been plaguing the room for the past two hours. 

“I’ve studied alchemy for my entire life, and I can _assure_ you that it has far more to do with minerals and reactions than herbs!”

“I have far more experience than you clearly do in this field, and I can assure you right back that alchemy has everything more to do with cures to disease than some foolish search to turn iron to gold!”

“Like giving people the ability to pay for cures isn’t just as important as-”

The argument continues through the night, long after Rian’s given up and fallen asleep on his forearms.

**Author's Note:**

> The person who is not Dahlia or Rian is technically not supposed to be here and in fact exists a couple centuries later, her name is Tarra and I'll write about her at some point, but I'm going to say this is one of her ancestors and she is a reincaration of them
> 
> I'm always thinking about the "is alchemy chemistry or potion-making" issue. Always.
> 
> Check out my [ tumblr](https://existentialcrisisetcetera.tumblr.com/tagged/zach%20writes)!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
